Sharks and Princes
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Squalo is fed up with Bel's disrespect towards him and decides to take matters into his own hands. SqualoxBel, non-con, yaoi, one-shot.


Squalo hated being away from Xanxus for any small amount of time – so when he had been sent on a three-month long mission with only Belphegor for company, the long-haired man knew he was going to be in a foul mood; contrary to popular belief, Xanxus was Squalo's stress relief. That piece of information was privy only to the core Varia members as if the enemy knew that the two leaders of the Varia were in fact together, it could lead to _very _disastrous results.

"I don't know why Xanxus had to tell me to bring _you _along." Dark eyes regarded the boy by his side with a cold expression. "Lussuria might be of some actual use and not laze around in the fucking hotel room while _I _do everything."

"I am a prince, therefore, I don't have to do anything." Bel grinned his usual grin.

Squalo hated that grin. No; he hated that fucking _boy_ altogether. He didn't know why, but Belphegor pushed his buttons just as much – if not more – than Leviathan did.

"Fuck, I hate you," Squalo muttered, returning to the paperwork he was reading over.

"That's okay; I hate you, too." If possible, Belphegor's smile widened. "The prince is going to have a nap~ Wake him up when it's dinnertime~"

Squalo sneered as the boy rolled onto his stomach. He was fucking exhausted, and the last thing he needed was to deal with the snotnosed brat.

There was only one thing to do, and that was show the self-entitled little shit who to respect.

_**~~XX~~**_

Bel awoke some time later to the soft clinking of metal. He blinked, looking around wearily, only to find Squalo sitting on his stomach.

"What are you doing...?" Bel tried to move a hand to rub at his eyes, but his breathing soon hitched in panic as he realised something had bound his hands to the headboard of the bed. The last thing he saw before Squalo tied a black blindfold around the blond's eyes was that cruel sneer Squalo only made when he was getting enjoyment out of someone else's suffering.

"You'll find out." Squalo hated that annoying voice that proclaimed a royal status every second word it spoke, so he had made sure to get a ball gag when he had been out. It was a tad difficult getting it into Bel's mouth as the younger kept turning his head away at the feel of Squalo's hands but, once the blond was gagged, the long-haired man was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Bel was scared. He knew that what Squalo was doing was something bad; he had seen this happening only too many times on missions he had been sent on. He wasn't entirely sure of what this was as he had never experienced anything like it before, but he knew it was something humiliating and cruel.

The boy trembled as he felt his feet being cuffed as well, his legs spread widely. He wasn't sure what to expect, but this whole situation was frightening him.

Squalo laughed as he rubbed his thumb against Bel's cheek, mockingly gentle. "Are you scared, little prince?"

Belphegor couldn't reply verbally, but even if he could he wasn't going to admit that – his princely pride was too great. He instead shook his head, hoping Squalo would believe him.

"Princes shouldn't lie. It's unbecoming of them – right?" Squalo pinched the boy's cheek, earning a muffled whimper as he twisted the skin as hard as he could.

Bel's shaking grew worse as he felt hands slide down his body, stopping only at his belt. He thrashed his body as best he could, hoping to deter the man from undoing it, but all it did was make the Strategy Captain slap him across the face.

"Let's see how big you are." Squalo pulled the belt from Bel's Varia trousers, lowering the material enough to exposed blue, crown-patterned boxers. He cupped the tiny bulge, smirking as he drew a strangled cry from his victim. "Tsch... Not even hard? And here I thought you'd be a slutty little brat just _begging _for cock."

Sliding the boxers down, Squalo found that Bel really was not much bigger than average for a boy of his age. It was a tad disappointing, but that didn't matter – Squalo wasn't after love or anything of the sort; that was reserved solely for Xanxus.

The long-haired male undid his own belt and lowered his pants, giving his shaft a few strokes to make sure he was ready for the job. He crawled on top of the trembling male, sliding a striped shirt up to the collarbone.

The Varia Rain flicked Bel's left nipple, smirking at the shudder he received in return. He latched one mouth around it, sucking against the small nub as he arched his back, rubbing his hips against the boy's. He could feel Bel's length starting to respond until the smaller shaft was eventually pressing against his thigh.

"It's a shame your voice pisses me off, brat," Squalo said, pulling his mouth from the small chest. "If you weren't so irritating, I could have shoved my cock in your mouth to keep you quiet, but I wouldn't trust you to not bite me."

Bel gasped as he felt a hand encase his heated flesh. He couldn't stop the tears that slid down his cheeks, having never been so frightened before. He wanted this to stop. He wanted to go back to the Varia Headquarters and lock himself in his room where he wouldn't have to deal with Squalo. Hell, he'd even hang around _Leviathan _if that was what it took to make Squalo leave him be.

"Don't cry, shithead." Squalo's smirk widened as he noticed the tears slipping down pale cheeks. "It's really not _that _bad. Maybe now you'll think twice about disrespecting your fucking superior."

Bel tensed as he felt something prod at his small hole, knowing that this wasn't right – this _wasn't _normal because _nothing _was supposed to go up there! Much less a _penis_!

The boy wanted to scream and tell Squalo no, but all he could do was shift his body and hope Squalo would give up. That didn't work, as all it did was result in his hips being held down with bruising force seconds before something pushed into his body.

Bel screamed around the gag, tears slipping harder down his cheeks. His body convulsed as he tried to push whatever was invading him back out, but it just kept coming, feeling as if the penetration was endless.

"Shit, you're tight. Heh..." Squalo held himself still once he buried himself to the hilt. He took joy in watching as the Varia Storm trembled and whimpered, countless tears slipping down onto the mattress beneath them. "Should whore you out for some extra money. I bet the baby would agree to it."

Bel tensed further as he felt a hand wrap around him again. He whimpered as he felt the object inside him begin to pull out, only to be shoved back in at a rapid pace. He felt the hand around him move in time with the object, bringing him pleasure he didn't want – he didn't want _any _of this; he just wanted it to _stop_.

Squalo grunted as he thrust in and out, not caring for the blood that dribbled past Belphegor's thighs. He knew he was tearing the boy apart, but that was the least of his concerns; he knew if he could make Bel come, the boy would be more embarrassed than ever.

"You're so fucking tight..." Squalo squeezed Bel roughly, dragging his thumb over the tip. "I wonder. Should I come inside you? Or _on _you?"

The man wiped at the tears that slipped past the blindfold, insincere kindness making an appearance. "Don't cry, Belphegor; it's almost over. You're doing good."

Bel whimpered and screamed loudly as a sudden burst of pleasure shot down his spine, not understanding what was happening; at first it had felt as if his body was being torn in two, so why did it now feel as if he were being drowned in pleasure...?

"Heh... Found it..." Squalo aimed his thrusts into Bel's pleasure spot, twisting his wrist as he did so. He could feel the length in his hand pulsating, and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Bel didn't understand what the tightness in his stomach was, or what felt as if it had just snapped; all he knew was that with a sudden tsunami of pleasure, something had exploded from the tip of his member, wetting his stomach and chest, splashing on his face.

Squalo groaned as Bel's walls tightened around him. He pulled out as he felt his own release coming, holding himself so that his own seed mingled with the blond's. He panted as he regarded the shivering, crying boy, feeling no remorse whatsoever.

Bel tried to pull away as he felt fingertips ghost over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as the ball gag was removed from his mouth, letting out a loud sob. He whimpered something inaudible as the blindfold was removed next, but he didn't open his eyes; he was too scared to look at Squalo or even _himself_, not wanting to know what had been inside him, or why his skin was so sticky.

"Have you learnt your lesson now?" Squalo undid the cuffs, letting the boy's limbs fall weakly onto the mattress.

Bel instantly curled into a ball as he cried, instinctively pulling away from the hands that were touching his skin. His fingers dug into his striped shirt, needing all the comfort he could get.

Squalo just smirked as he watched the boy cry, knowing in his heart he had finally broken that disrespectful streak out of Belphegor.


End file.
